Airplanes & Earphones
by theshieldteam
Summary: Static Quake AU Prompt: Meeting over a troublesome airplane passenger.


"Listen Jemma, my plane isn't gonna show up early! I don't care how much Fitz wants his monkey toy, I can't get it to him any earlier than - you know what, put the bastard on." Skye sighed and looked offhandedly around the plane. It wasn't just Fitz who was anxious to have her home. She had been wedged against the wall by some huge guy (who smelled a bit like eggs) who _would not_ turn down the music he had just put on, and then beside him, some blonde guy who had dropped off about an hour into the flight and was mumbling in his sleep. She sighed again.

"Fitz, hi. Now listen up, shithead. I cannot make this plane go any faster, although believe me, I would if I could – oh, hang on a second." The flight attendant was walking by.

"'Scuse me. Um, excuse me!" Skye leaned very far forward to make herself visible. "Can I have a bag of peanuts?" The flight attendant nodded, and reached across the other two passengers to hand them to her. In receiving them, Skye accidentally brushed across the blond guy, causing him to frown in his sleep and shift. She withdrew her arm and the bag, and put her phone back to her ear.

"Okay, I'll see you when I see you, which will definitely not be within the next -" She glanced at her watch, "- hour and a half. And you better not forget to pick me up. Although I doubt you will, considering I have souvenirs for you both. You can definitely remind Jemma of that fact, as well." She shut off her phone and glanced at egg-smelling guy again. Music was still going strong. Skye put her head back against her seat, closed her eyes, and tried to ignore it.

45 minutes later, she was ready to kill the guy. I mean, was he not deaf by now? If she could hear that tasteless rock through the sweater wrapped around her head, there's no way it was at a decent listening volume while blasting through his earphones. She gave up the fight and put her sweater back in her bag. Hang on, blond guy was awake. Could he hear the music too? Skye wagered it was a yes, considering the daggers coming out of his eyes directed at his neighbor. She decided that she'd have to take action. Putting on the friendliest smile she could muster after an hour of pure hatred, she tapped egg-guy on the shoulder.

"Hi there, is there any chance you could turn it down? Or, if not, play something other than Nickelback?" Egg-man grunted, gave an unfriendly glare to both her and the now-attentive-Blondie, and smacked his head back against the headrest. Skye gave a groan and shared a look of exasperation with the blond guy. He seemed even more pissed off now, if that was possible. Blondie gave egg-man another tap.

"Seriously, man. Show some courtesy. I'm sure you can handle another half-hour of flying time in silence." The man sighed, pulled out his earphones, and closed his eyes as he rested his head again. Blond guy gave Skye a grin and a thumbs-up. She grinned back and held her hand up. They mimed a high-five. Egg-man cracked one eye open and peered out that them. Their hands were immediately withdrawn back to their owners, now with sheepish expressions. His eye closed again and the two passengers on either side of him tried their best to giggle silently. Skye pulled the barf-bag out of the seat pocket in front of her and a pen out of her backpack. Blondie raised a quizzical eyebrow. Skye held up a finger as she began to write on the bag, indicating for him to wait. When she held up the bag, he almost laughed, then checked himself with a glance at the dozing egg-man and nodded in agreement. She had written;

I think revenge is necessary.

She added some more to the note.

Do you have earphones?

Even they unspeakably loud music undoubtedly doing damage to their ears at that moment could not have dampened the pure satisfaction that was given by the sight of egg-man grinding his teeth.

Soon enough, the plane was landing and they were collecting their carry-ons from the overhead compartments. As they followed the slow line leading off the plane, Skye wormed her way up to where the blond guy was.

"I'm Skye."

"Lincoln. Nice to meet you." She grinned and shook his hand.

"Hey, do you live in town, or are you just visiting?"

"I'm moving here, actually. My sister's driving out the truck with the rest of my stuff tomorrow."

"Really? That's cool. You should let me show you around." They had finally reached the baggage claim. Skye caught sight of Leo and Jemma across the area. Fitz saw her too and began to make his way to her, but Jemma took notice of the fact that _Skye was talking to a boy finally_ and dragged him back by his sweater vest.

"I'd like that." Lincoln said, smiling. Skye nodded and then her eyes lit up.

"Here, wait." She pulled out the written-on barf-bag from her backpack and wrote her number down in the neatest handwriting she could muster.

"Now you have my phone number as well as something to remind you of our triumph." He held the bag against his chest.

"I definitely _cannot_ lose this then, hmm?" Skye laughed and shook her head.

"This'll sound super lame, but call me sometime."

"Count on it."


End file.
